The Letter
by charl88
Summary: Ryan finds a letter that is from his secret admirer saying that he wants to reveal himself. But when that person shows himself, it was someone Ryan never expected [Tryan]


**Well here is another one shot that I thought off. Ryan finds a letter that is from his secret admirer who says that he wants to show him who it is. But he never expected the person to be who it was. Please enjoy

* * *

**

**The letter**

Ryan opened his locker not really concentrating about what was happening. He flung his folders into his locker and was about to shut it when he realised that there was a piece of paper sticking out of the lines of his locker. He took the letter out and read it.

_**Dear Ryan,**_

**_You don't know how I am. Well yes you do, everyone knows me, but what I mean is I am not going to be revealing myself in the letter. I really don't know how to say this but…I love you. Yes Ryan Evans, I love you. I didn't want to but over the time I began to fall in love with you. I love everything about you: your hair, your smile, your style, your voice. And I think that you are absolutely gorgeous. I spend hours looking at you when were in the same room. I'm quite surprised that you haven't noticed me. But I'm glad that you haven't because I don't know how I would explain things. _**

**_This is why I am writing this letter. I am too scared to tell you face to face about how I feel about you. I know I am coward I'm not normally but when it comes to telling people the truth about how I feel about them then I can't do it and I become really shy. So yeah, you're probably thinking who the hell am I? and is this a joke and what is going to happen if you reply? Am I right?_**

**_Well let me answer them. This isn't a joke. This is all real, I really do love you. And I don't know what is going to happen if you reply. And as for who I am well meet me in the auditorium after school and find out. I hope to see you there._**

_**From Your Secret Admirer**_

_**Xxx**_

Ryan finished reading the letter. He couldn't believe it. He actually had a secret admirer. He wondered who it could be. He didn't think anyone else at East High was gay. Not that it bothered anyone, everyone was okay with it. He closed his locker and went to his lessons smiling.

* * *

All day he spent his time thinking about the letter and who the person could be. He looked around the class to see if anyone was looking at him (as the letter had said) but no one was. Maybe they wouldn't look now because they knew that he had written the letter. He was too busy thinking about the person that he didn't hear the maths teacher ask him a question

"Mr Evans? The answer please"

"Huh what?" Ryan replied suddenly snapping out of his trance and realising that the teacher was hovering above him demanding the answer to some question that she was doing.

"Mr Evans are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"No…Sorry"

"Well either listen in class or you can go to the principal's"

"I'll listen" Ryan looked at the teacher. She walked away but turned and gave Ryan another glance. He needed to listen. He couldn't afford to get into trouble because he would end up with detention at the end of the day and then he wouldn't be able to go and see who his admirer was.

At long last the bell rang. Ryan quickly packed up his bag and left the class before Sharpay could ask what was the hurry. He couldn't explain to her, not now. He raced to the auditorium, heart beating and he was sweating slightly. He went into the auditorium and stopped. He was out of breath but he didn't care. He just wanted to know who this mystery person was. He could feel his knees go weak as he went to the stage and sat down.

He looked around the room and saw that no one was there. Then it began to hit him that maybe all this really was a joke. Set up by someone who wanted to humiliate him, to show everyone that Ryan was desperate. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek and he got up.

'How could I be so stupid' he thought to himself. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice behind him. A voice from the person that he least expected.

"Ryan?"

Ryan looked around to see Troy Bolton, East High's Basketball Captain and Playmaker, standing on the stage. Ryan seriously couldn't believe it. Was Troy his secret admirer? He shook the thought from his head. No Troy isn't like that. Is he?

"Yuh?"

"I – well – erm – I am kinda your – erm – secret admirer" Troy walked a little closer to Ryan. He wasn't looking at him. He felt ashamed. Ryan could tell that he was nervous because he was twiddling his thumbs. Ryan just stared at him. This had to be some kind of a joke.

"Yeah Right"

"I'm serious Ryan. I love you. I have done for a while. I didn't want to but I can't help my feelings. Ever since I saw you in TwinkleTowne I knew that you were someone different. Someone who wasn't who Sharpay wanted you to be. You were elegant and graceful when you were on the stage and it made my heart miss a beat whenever I saw you" Troy finally had the guts to look at Ryan and he smiled weakly.

Ryan smiled back. That had to be one of the most romantic things that someone had ever said to him. He knew that is sounded corny but it really was. He never expected Troy Bolton, _The_ Troy Bolton, to be the one who had sent that letter to him.

"Well thanks. That was cute"

"Like you then" Troy sat beside Ryan and took his hand in his "Do you feel the same about me Ry?"

"I have done since the 7th grade. I just never thought that you would be like that yourself"

"Neither did I. But I am and I am in love with you Ryan Evans"

"I'm in love with you as well Troy Bolton" and with that Troy leaned in and kissed Ryan. It was different to all the kisses that Ryan had ever had. This was intense and it was full of passion. He could feel Troy giving himself to Ryan in just this kiss and Ryan loved it. He returned the kiss with as much passion and intensity that Troy had given him.

He finally got his dream guy.

And it was all because of a letter.

* * *

TIME TO REVIEW...PLEASE


End file.
